filmgatefandomcom-20200213-history
The Weenie
The Weenie was an actor and musician who worked in projects from LA!LA! Productions and Film Gate Studios between 2008 and 2012. He achieved success with his series The Mommy Show (2008-2011) which ran for four seasons, as well as appearing in other projects. He branched out into music in 2010 with his album "Roasting Weenies", which included the hit single "Weenie in Da House!!!" and was followed by the sell-out tour of the same name. Early Life The Weenie claims he was born in the (apparently real) region of Weenieania, which lies in equal distance between Lithuania and Sesame Street, equivalant to a village about 100x100 metres in size. No siblings have been named. Career The Weenie later moved to Ireland to pursue an acting career. He was a regular cast member of Film Gate Studio's short-lived sketch show. He then had a supporting role in the LA!LA!-Film Gate movie, Galaxy Wars, as the Weenie soldier. Film Gate, seeing he had potential, used one of his sketches as a pilot for a potential series. When it received positive views, they picked it up to series as their first regular entertainment project outside of movies. The series, entitled The Mommy Show, was first used late in 2008 for intervals during movie productions. As the show steadily built in success, it was shown on its own and soon became Film Gate's most-watched project. The show was renewed for a second season and, while Film Gate aired two replacement shows, Black Hole Hotel and The B.T. Death Show, The Weenie signed on to be a judge on LA!LA!'s new talent show, to air in late 2009. The Weenie returned in early 2009 for The Mommy Show's second season. The show became an established hit, and he was almost immediately signed on for a third season. He also signed on to return as the Weenie Soldier in Galaxy Wars 2. The Mommy Show's third season aired in April 2009 and finished in June. The Weenie also confirmed a movie was in development. After The Mommy Show's fourth season was put on hiatus, the Weenie appeared as a judge in LA!LA!'s talent show, which started in October and finished in November. While both this series and The Mommy Show was renewed, The Weenie decided to put both on hold and begin a career in music. His first and only album, "Roasting Weenies" and its accompanying single, "Weenie in Da House!!!" were great successes, prompting LA!LA! to add a tour, "The Roasting Weenies Tour". The Weenie finished the second season of the LA!LA! Talent Show first, and the supporting acts on the tour were the second season's winners and Amanda Bandanna. A third and final season followed later in May 2010, around the time he reprised his role as the Weenie Soldier in Galaxy Wars 2. The LA!LA! Talent Show was renewed for a fourth season, but was delayed, not set to air until late 2011. In October 2010, he returned to The Mommy Show for its fourth season. This was the first season after LA!LA! took over from Film Gate. The series went on hiatus but returned and finished its run in June 2011. The show was renewed for a fifth season, which Leon Fox O'Brien revealed would probably be the last. In late 2011, LA!LA! delayed the airing of the fourth season of the LA!LA! Talent Show while new development plans were underway. It was due to air in February, with The Mommy Show season five beginning in March and finishing in June. However, as a result of LA!LA!'s new development plans, both series were cancelled so they could begin their plans to move onto new mediums (video games, roleyplaying, manga, animation, scripts and episodic writing chief among them). Of the Talent Show, LA!LA! later said it would of been cancelled anyway, but they were dismayed at cancelling The Mommy Show. Their only project in the next 6 months and their final movie, Galaxy Wars III, was shown in May 2012, with the Weenie reprising his role as the Weenie Soldier for the final time. Later, it was said there was some "theoretical interest" in wrapping up The Mommy Show. However LA!LA! said they couldn't do it at the time as the Weenie was an entertainment act in a Las Vegas hotel. LA!LA! said of The Mommy Show was to be continued, it would most likely happen in a one-off script or comic book. In June 2013, LA!LA! said the Weenie was currently working on his directorial debut in the Taymyr Peninsula. Personal Life The Weenie was in a much-publicised relationship with singer Amanda Bandanna in 2010 before they split up. After the Roasting Weenies Tour, in which Bandanna was a supporting act, they began dating again in early 2011. They broke up again when the Weenie reportedly dumped her on their three-month anniversary. They were spotted together a couple of times throughout 2011, but nothing materialised. The Weenie then claimed he dated Consuela Prinklebottom in 2012 for 9 months (which she furiously denied). In June 2013, Amanda was seen on the set of the Weenie's new movie (which he is also directing), implying a reconciliation. On November 17th 2010, the Weenie was arrested after shouting at strangers for alcohol, waving a gun, forcefully hugging a man and shouting "I'm NOT gay!" to a crowd of people. He was charged with public indecency, possession of an illegal firearm, assault, battery and resisting arrest. He pleaded no contest and was sentenced to 3 years probation, 30 days of community service and a 200,000 Rok fine.